Unexpected surprise
by tremera
Summary: Callie and Arizona have been going strong. They have been dating for more than a year. But what happens after a boring day at work and someone's birthday. Sorry i'm not good at summaries. Also this is my first fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The boring day**

Arizona just sat there at her desk wait for something to happen. Actually no, she did not want anything to happen not to her patients at least. She was just bored; bored and tired from just sitting there basically the entire day. She had no surgeries and she did all of her rounds. So… yep she was bored. For some people they found it quite relaxing for having to take a break at work, but not for Arizona. All she wanted to do was something… anything really.

Instead she opted to think about her girlfriend, her miraculously stunning girlfriend Calliope Torres. Arizona and Callie were going steady for a year and three months to be exact. And Callie for one was very extremely happy that their relationship was going so strong. There was always a few moments were Callie and Arizona would bicker and fight but all couples do that. But eventually Callie and Arizona would realize that they were fighting no reason, and they would make up. However, today Arizona needed a distraction so Callie was her first option.

Just as Arizona began to think of how she was dating a really hot Callie Torres… a really hot Callie Torres walked up to her desk. As she looked up she was greeted with a quick but sweet kiss. Despite the fact that they were in a hospital in the PEDs wing they needed that familiar physical connection. Callie had been paged this morning around 4:30 and just gotten out of three back to back surgeries. She had gotten out of surgery about eight minutes ago, and the first thing she wanted to do was to kiss her amazingly adorable girlfriend, Arizona Robbins.

"Hey" Callie greeted Arizona as she pulled back from the kiss staring adoringly at her girlfriends face. Sometimes she still couldn't believe that she and Arizona has lasted so long. So she always found herself staring at Arizona for a few moments longer than necessary… not that Arizona minded.

"Hey, how you doing" Arizona greeted back while she also found herself staring all to long back at Callie. But Arizona didn't care; Callie was hers… but not in a possessive way.

"Fine, a little tired but fine"

"Do you want to get some sleep in a nearby on call room… with me?" Arizona hesitated, sometimes she found that Callie just needed sometime by herself after a tiring day at work.

"Of course, I love sharing a bed with you" Callie replied quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: You surprised me **

Arizona step around the desk she was sitting at and stretched out her hand. As soon as Callie took hold of her hand they intertwined their fingers. They soon began walking down the hallway knocking on on call rooms as they went. They wanted to make sure that they were alone not sharing a room with another co-worker. When they finally found a vacant room they stepped inside. As soon as Callie closed the door she found her lips begins attacked by HER Arizona. "I love you," Arizona whispered as she began to walk towards the bed furthest away from the door. But before Arizona had the chance to take two steps she felt Callie tucking on her arm.

"Wait" Callie whispered back.

"What" Arizona replied with a soft tone voice.

"I love you too," Arizona smiled. Then she pulled Callie with her and they walked toward the bed.

Once they both sat on the edge of the bed they began to take off their shoes, before Callie felt her lips begin attacked for the second time since she entered the room.

"What was that for?" Callie asked breathing heavenly with a small bit of surprise.

"Nothing, you're just awesome and I'm really lucky to have you as my girlfriend."

"Okay… but are you going to finish?"

Scrunching up her face Arizona asked "finish what?" But all she got was a raised eyebrow that Arizona found that she knew all too well.

"OH…OH uhm now, really?"

"Yea?" Callie asked nervously.

"But I thought you were tired… I mean you look tired… wait that's not what I meant… I mean… yea… it's just… are you tired?"

"Not anymore… so are you going finish because I can always..." before Callie could finish her rambling Arizona's lips were on hers. The kiss was quick like two seconds kind of quick, but Callie didn't care because it was something. At first Callie taught Arizona was going to say no, but when she felt Arizona's soft pink lips on hers she knew that it was definitely a yes.

When Arizona pulled back she whispered "yes, of course I will finish Calliope." That was the only confirmation Callie needed.

Before Arizona knew what was happening she was being pulled back in for another kiss. Except this time the kiss was hot like really passionate hot. Arizona felt soft but strong hands pulling gently in her hair. All the while she began to tangle her fingers in Callie's hair just as gentle. After a few minutes of kissing they pulled apart staring deeply in to each other's eyes. Callie began to lean back in and Arizona taught Callie was leaning in for another kiss so she closed her eyes. Except she heard a chuckle from Callie and she found hands tugging on her shirt so she lifted her arms in other to help Callie lift her shirt above and off her head.

Arizona then helped Callie take off her own shirt. About two minutes later both Callie and Arizona were both laying in an on call bed in only their bra's and underwear's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note... I apologize for the delay. I had three tests and a quiz this week. So I was a bit distracted. But now that i'm on break i have some free time so go on break. Also a few of my friends encouraged me to write longer chapters so i'll try to. Also thankyou for waiting. Hope it's good. One more thing... can you guys please give more reviews as to wait to include in my story. Also im not a writer. i just poems but i taught i could give this a try. But please give reviews.**

**Chapter three: You're mine so let me show you**

Arizona was laid on the bed the closest to the wall, while Callie was laid on the right furthest away from the wall. Callie made the first move. She rolled herself unto to Arizona and began groping her. Arizona made a protest because she did not like to have less control. But seeing that it was Callie and all the lust that filled her eyes she gave up her control. Arizona felt tender lips caressing her own as Callie placed her lips on hers.

"You're mine" Callie stated.

"Huh?" Arizona replied. "I'm… I'm yours?"

"If you want to be" came her blunt answer.

"Of course, but for the record you're mine too."

"That's fine with me."

Just as Arizona was about to reply she felt lips attacking hers for what felt like the thousand time since they entered the room. She had received the vibe that Callie wanted her that she NEEDED her.

"No more talking. Just_ please_ kiss me."

Arizona responded by doing just as Callie asked. She returned the kiss. But since Callie needed her she intertwined their legs. Then she flipped them over. Now Arizona was on top and Callie was on the bottom. Just like Arizona liked it. She had received back her control. Control over the lover of course.

Arizona began to reach behind her back to remove her bra before she felt strong hands on hers. Strong but loving hands. "I will take care of that" came Callie's voice. And Arizona was found naked from her waist up, while straddling Callie's hips. Then she reached down and placed a quick kiss on Callie's lips and removed Callie's bra. Fortunately, for both Callie and Arizona Callie was wearing a bra with the clasp in the front. Which made the removal process of the garment more quickly.

As soon as Callie's bra was removed she leaned up, pressing their chest together. Luckily the clashing of their breast created a satisfying sensation. Immediately hands began to tuck at underwear. Soon become women's underwear was removed and Arizona was still straddling and groping Callie.

About an hour later both Callie and Arizona were exhausted. Callie taught she was exhausted before, but now she was REALLY exhausted. But she liked it. The exhaustion she felt at this moment was the most wonderfully amazing experience. And it was worth it especially considering that Arizona was involved.

So yep Callie was better. Better than how she felt just over an hour ago. Better than how she felt for the past few weeks. As for Arizona she was most definitely NOT bored. Callie and Arizona were surgeons _surgeons._ And their schedules often clashed so they had they rarely had the same day off. And it had been a while since they were together. Together like this making love.

A few moments had passed after their mind blowing experience and they began to drift asleep. After all they did experience multiple mind blowing almost blinding experiences. So yea… sleep was all they could think about now. Well… sleep and their partner lying beside them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Guess what you guys. I received my test grades through email. And I did well. So now I'm in such a good mood nothing and I mean nothing can get me down. So in order to make use of my good mood. I decided to write some more of this story instead of watching tv or doing something stupid. Anyway I made this chapter longer because of some comments made by friends at school. I also received a few ideas from friends. But I need more. So please review. Thank you. And I hope its good. I'm also trying to kept this rated T. So in the last chapter I couldn't go into details. Anyway enjoy.**

**Chapter four: Hurry up**

"Calliope wake up" Arizona whispered through the darkness.

"Callie wake up" she whispered again nudging Callie in her side.

But all Arizona got in return was a moan not a sexy moan. But a moan that said let me alone I'm trying to sleep. Arizona loved to watch Callie sleep and she knew it was creepy but Callie was hers. Callie even caught Arizona watching her one night but she did not care because she would sometimes wait Arizona as she slept.

Callie was sound asleep but she felt it. She felt as if someone or something was watching her. The only person that could have been watching her while she slept was her Arizona, so she tried to ignore the fact that eyes were on her. Beautiful baby eyes were on her. After about what felt like was ten minutes Callie finally opened her eyes.

_"Are you watching me sleep?" Callie asked with a tinge of tiredness in her voice._

_"No, but if I was… would you mind?_

_"Yes" But before Callie could have continued Arizona began to look away._

_"Hey, what are you doing?" Callie asked._

_"You said that you don't want me to watch you sleep."_

_"I did not say that. I was going to say yes I mind when people watch me sleep. I think its creepy but since it's you. Its more than okay if you what to watch me sleep."_

_"Thank you" Arizona stated before turning back around to face Callie._

_She was then greeted with a sweet kiss. "I love you." Callie stated._

_"I love you too." Came Arizona's reply. _

_Some both women laid back against their pillows and began to drift asleep. Just as before Callie broke the silence. "Arizona" she started._

_"Huh?"_

_"For the record I watch you sleep too"_

_"You do?"_

_"Yea… I meant you are so hot. Sexy even and sometimes I just can't believe that we are actually together"_

_"Why?"_

_"Why wait?... why do I what you sleep. Because I just explained that." Came Callie's confused response._

_"No… why cant you believe that we are still together?"_

_"You know… I have never been good at relationships so sometimes I just want to make sure that this is really. I mean sometimes it feels surreal."_

_"I can guarantee you that I'm real. And just so you know I love you. And you love me. None of the rest of it matters. Especially not your pass relationships."_

_"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up." Callie apologized._

_"It's okay. Remember that I love you. And I'm here. I'm not leaving." _

_And with that Arizona received another kiss and both women drifted to sleep peacefully. _

"Callie!" Wake. Up" This time she practically yelled trying to get the women to realize that her pager was beeping.

"What?" Callie finally answered waking from her nap.

"You were paged to the pit."

"Is it a 9-1-1"

"No but…"

Before Arizona could finish she heard what she taught was gentle snoring. "Calliope you could not have fallen asleep that quickly. Wake up."

"No Arizona I'm sleeping."

"Callie you have been paged. And you can't be asleep if you're talking."

"But, I am asleep. Plus the page was not important."

"Callie… all pages are important." Now Arizona began to get frustrated she was trying to get Callie out of bed for over five minutes now. Which meant that a patient with possibly a severe fracture could have been waiting for over five minutes for Dr. Torres.

"It was a page to the pit. The pit. It's probably a broken arm or leg or something. Plus we have only been asleep for like what five minutes."

"Nope an hour. Plus you only have about two more hours before your shift ends… so go Dr. Torres. Because that patient is in pain waiting with a broken arm or leg or something.

"I love it when you say Dr. Torres."

"Dr. Torres. Please go."

"Okay Dr. Robbins."

And with that Callie got up and headed for the door. "Wait… you forgot something" Arizona stated with a smirk on her lips.

However Callie misread Arizona's facial expression and taught it meant something else.

"Arizona you know I would to go another round, but like you said my patient is waiting."

"But Dr. Torres you can't greet your patient naked."

When Callie looked down she realized that she was in fact naked. And when she looked up she realized that Arizona was in fact staring. Callie began to feel her cheeks burn. She and Arizona was together for over a year but Arizona still sometimes managed to make Callie blush.

"I love it when you blush"

Callie knew she caught. She taught that Arizona would not have been able to see her blush because of her complexion.

"And I love it when I make you stare."

Callie then began to walk towards the bed. As soon she reached the bed Arizona stood up and out of the bed. Callie found herself blushing again as her eyes wondered all over Arizona's body.

"I love it when I make you stare too." Arizona stated.

" I Know… but you're just so HOT. Now where is a underwear. Because I really think I need to put that on now. Cause if I don't well… you know what will happen."

"Right here" Arizona said holding Callie's underwear in here hand.

Callie took her underwear out of Arizona's hand and she began to put it on.

When Callie finished dressing she looked over to Arizona to realize that she had only managed to put on her bra before she got distracted.

"Arizona. Here let me help you" with that Callie began to dress Arizona.

"Thank you"

After about five minutes Callie and Arizona departed from the room. And they parted and went on there separate ways.


End file.
